The truth about Harry Potter
by sakura oni chi
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived is not who you think he is. He is the vice captaine of the 11th squad. Forced into a childs body when a horrible accedent happened Harry must try and get back to the soukai inorder to save two worlds. HP/Bleach X-over
1. Prologe

~A little disclamer, I Donot own Harry Potter or Bleach. I do however own my characters and my plot.

~ Seireitei, Aizen Sousuke's captain initiation~

Every shinigami was there. They stood in a silent testimony, black uniforms blending to the point that they were almost one, as Aizen Sousuke defeated his captain and chose Gin Ichimaru as his lieutenant. Aizen slowly walked in front of the commander captain, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai. Aizen bowed and went to take his new captain cloak from the commander captain.

He was stopped as a melodious voice cried out, "Wait!" The current eleventh squad captain walked through the parting shinigami.

She was tall, only a few inches shorter than Aizen. She had long dark brown hair pulled into a half bun half ponytail. Her blue eyes were crystal clear and as Aizen watched them turn toward him he had to hide his frown. She knew what he was up to, or at least guessed it. She moved closer, her long white captain's cloak flowing out in strips behind her.

She looked into his eyes and Aizen stared steadily back, "Aizen Sousuke, I do not accept you as a captain under paragraph three of section two, you are too young." Her voice was soft, light and held an undertone of anger that only Aizen could hear. He also heard the other message in her voice, '_I know that you're planning something, I will keep you a lieutenant in order to keep the Soukai safe.'_ Little did she know he already knew that she and her lieutenant would try this and had an appropriate plan.

"Oh? And exactly which of the youth acts are you invoking?" The gentile but hardened voice of Yamamoto broke through the hush of the crowds.

"He has only been a lieutenant for a half of a year; according to the law he must have at least a year of experience."

"Dose any of your squad agree, Captain Sarika?"

"I do!" The young voice rang through the assembly as a young boy, looking to be about thirteen raced to his captain's side. Sarika merely raised an eyebrow.

This was the lieutenant of the eleventh squad. He had a mop of messy black hair, slightly tamed into random spikes that jutted softly from his head. Two of these spikes fell onto his face to frame his brilliant emerald green eyes. These spikes also hid the scars of a close mission with a snake like hollow that didn't know how to die, (it is, in fact, the same hollow that Kenpatchi battles later on.)

The Captain and vice-Captain of the eleventh squad were nearly inseparable. Both had lived in the rougher parts of Rukongai and had looked up to an older shinigami captain as a sibling, only the young lieutenant looked up to Sarika. They had bonded as siblings and just as any sibling they both refuse to acknowledge the fact that they think of each other as a sibling.

"Ahhh, Ruishi, I was wondering when you'd show up." This was of course the drunken captain of the eighth squad; Kyouraku Shunsui.

"Dose any one else have a problem with Aizen becoming a captain." Yamamoto asked after a while. When no one else came forward, Aizen smirked before stepping closer to the Captain Commander. After two steps he was stopped by the young lieutenant.

"Ruishi, please don't do anything stupid." Aizen said sadly while inwardly he was grinning at the prospect of his plans going well.

"I am sorry, I do not trust you. You remind me of a lying serpent." Ruishi emotionlessly said.

"I was hoping you wouldn't make me do this." Aizen lied as both shinigami flash stepped back and with drew their Zanpuktou's. Ruishi was quick but Aizen was faster as he moved and darted around said boy. As they battled it was easy to see who would win.

Sarika moved to take a step forward but was stopped by Kyouraku. "Let them be, you won't be able to help him if you get in trouble too."

Sarika looked at him, "This was all planed." Then she smiled a grim smile, "Good bye old friend."

Sarika stepped forward just in time to see her lieutenant get stabbed. "Ruishi!" Yuki screamed as she unsheathed her Zanpuktou. "Sing in Harmony, Uta no Mugon." She breathed out the name, a mere whisper as the Zanpuktou chanced into a small dagger with holes running down the side. She whipped the blade in front of her as she hummed a soft melody.

The effect was instantaneous, as the only song based Zanpuktou, Uta no Mugon was perfect for a quick get away.

~ July 31st three hours later…~

Sarika carried the still shinigami to a large hospital in the real world. She walked through the halls, unnoticed by the humans that were running around. She rushed through hall after hall listing for the sound… of something. Then after about three minutes she heard the sound she was listing for. The ghostly wail of a still born. Yuki sighed and walked toward the room where a red-headed woman had just given birth to a baby boy with the same unruly mop of back hair and open still green eyes.

Gently she put Ruishi down and took out a small vial. "And Uahara said this wasn't useful." She poured the contents of the vial into Ruishi's moth and watched as he slowly faded away and the small baby gained some movements. After a minuet Ruishi was gone and all that was left was a silent watchful child.

"Goodbye Ruishi, my little brother." Yuki said as she gently put several barriers around the child and flash stepped away, leaving the young vice captain by him self for several years.

~October, Halloween night. Golric's hollow.~

It was a beautiful night that night as Lilly, James, and their little boy Harry sat at the table. They were having their yearly Halloween party, with out their friends of course. You see Lilly, James and Harry were on the run from an evil man called Voldemort. He wanted to kill them because of a prophecy that was made. A prophecy of his downfall.

The prophecy states that the one who was born as the seventh month dies will kill him. Of course it was a lot more complicated than that but still… Well Voldemort only had two choices, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. These were the two children of the parents who had thrice defied him and were born as the seventh month dies. And Voldemort had chosen who he was after.

The front door of Golric's hollow flew open as every one's worst nightmare stepped into the house. He was tall with glowing red eyes and had a snake like face. He glanced about the room before stepping toward the dinning room where the Potters had been dinning. Voldemort chucked as James thrust Harry into Lilly's hands and told her to run, while shooting spells at the unfazed Voldemort.

Lilly ran upstairs and into Harry's room and turned around as she heard the calm voice of Voldemort kill her husband with the killing curse. She set Harry down and turned to face her worst enemy and was surprised to hear a voice chanting. She was too late of course as Voldemort cast the killing curse on her and stepped toward the child.

'Dark to light, light to dark. Balance of all, one still moment. Wings of flight now reign down. Binding spell 15; separation of soul and spirit.' Harry, once known as Ruishi, chanted the spell as Voldemort cast his own. The two spells past each other and hit their targets.

Harry had managed to raise his renjutsu enough so he could survive the cast spell with minimal damage while Voldemort was forced out of his body. Thus Harry Potter, shinigami vice captain of the eleventh squad defeated Voldemort and was knocked unconscious as his renjutsu was only enough to stop the curse from killing him. Now Harry Potter bore Voldemort's mark, a lightning bolt cut on his forehead that will leave a scar.

~Ten years later, summer.~

Harry Potter was barley keeping himself from screaming. It was hell living with the Druslys and yet he couldn't do anything about it. If he sent their souls on the soul society would know and then remove him from life. Harry looked up at the sun and sighed once more. If he ever found away to kill the old fool who did this to him he would pull him a part piece by little piece.

Harry sighed as his fat uncle yelled at him and murmured something about a new baby sitter. It seems that Duddly was going to the zoo and Ms. Fig had died of a heart attack in the middle of the night. Harry snorted; he knew that a hollow had attacked her and that a shinigami had slayed the said hollow.

Harry flipped the pancakes that he was cooking for the precious Dudderkins. He was starving and the smell of the cooking food didn't help much. Harry sighed once more and was glad of his time spent in Rukongai. The time he spent their made this place look like paradise… At least he got enough food to keep him alive.

Harry sighed ignoring the conversation and Dudley whining about not getting enough presents. He really whished that his Captain was here. She probable scare the foolish humans to an inch. As if some higher deity heard his plea the door bell rang and Harry ran to open it. The person who stood in front of the door was none other that his Captain.

"Captain." Harry said as the tall woman stepped into the house.

Sarika smiled at the small boy, "Gaki, how nice it is to see you."

"I'M NOT A GAKI! I'M ONLY TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!!!"

"But technically in that body you are only ten."

Harry looked stunned for a moment before sighing, "Right so where were you?"

"Chasing the shinigami hunters away from you." Sarika said as she plopped down onto a couch, much to the horror of the people Harry was staying with.

"Wh... who are you?" The larger one asked, "You not one of those _freaks_ are you?"

Sarika snorted before looking at Harry. "Right, after you left me I was raise by a Lilly Potter and a James Potter. About a year later we were attacked by some freaky looking guy with a split soul. I managed to separate his soul with the binding spell 15 and was hit by his curse which left some residue of his Renjusu in this body. Then some old guy with long white hair left me with these people where I've been living in the cubbord under the stairs."

Sarika looked under the cubbord and shrugged, "Could be worse" She said and Harry agreed. "Now are we calling you by your original name or do you prefer this new one?" She asked harry ignoring Vernon who was still trying to get her to talk.

"Ruishi, I hate Harry… It sounds so childish…"

"You are a child."

"Am not!" Ruishi said with a pout and Sarika giggled.

Suddenly Vernon moved to hit Sarika. He took two steps forward but soon found himself pinned to the ground with a blade at his neck and Sarika holding his head up by his hair. "Baka… What do you think you doing?" Sarika growled as a force slowly pushed everything into the ground. Even Ruishi, who was used to his Captain's renjutsu, was fighting to stay standing.

"I am a shinigami. Do you know what that is?" Vernon shook his head. "I'm a death god. I can kill you in one moment and no one will know. I could send you to hell and let you live a tortured existence." Vernon gulped as Sarika let him go. "Leave. I wish to talk to my subordinate in private." The family scrambles to get out of the house and to the zoo.

"Shesh, what a bunch of wimps." Sarika grinned down to the boy next to her.

"I'm surprised that they even managed to live this long."

"So, how's your renjustu?" Sarika asked after a relaxed moment of silence.

"Still weak… It will probably be like that for a few years or so more… Quite possibly longer." Ruishi said after a moment of contemplation.

"Right so let's train!" Sarika said with a childish grin.

"On days like this it seems like you spent way too much time with Uahara."

"And what would give you that idea?" Sarika asked, mimicking Uahara's singsong voice in perfection.

"That." Ruishi said in monotone before smiling up at his mentor. "Well? I would like to get back to my Shinigami form as soon as possible please."

Sarika smiled back with a twisted grin. "Oh I forgot to mention that I will be teaching!" Again in a sing song voice she smiled as the young ,now human, Shinigami chased after her demanding answers.

~ Three weeks later in an underground room~

Sarika set her young subordinate with a few more renjustu raising exercises. It was going to be a long eventful year as they were interrupted by an owl tapping gently on the door to the underground room. Sarika let the owl in, who promptly flew to Ruishi and held up a leg. On its leg was a letter. A letter for a school called Hogwarts.

Ruishi looked at, then his mentor who was also reading a similar letter before sighing. "How do I get myself into these messes."

Sarika looked at him and burst out in laughter. "You usually don't. Usually it's me who gets us into these messes."

Ruishi looked at her, "Yea and means I have to clean up the mess you leave behind. Do you realize how much paper I had to go through when we fought that leviathan? Gah! The stack towered over me. And you were out drinking with Uahara and Shunsui."

"Ahh, but this time you're the one who made the mess!" Sarika said in Uahara's sing song voice.

"Your creeping me out." Ruishi deadpanned as Sarika danced about.

"But you love me anyway!" Sarika said with a smile as he subordinate sighed and began to clean up the damaged area.

"Considering your not surprised I take it that you teaching at this school?" Ruishi asked.

"Yep! I talked with Uahara. He gave me all the details."

"The details of what?" Ruishi asked.

"Of magic, you know human renjustu."

"Magic is human renjutsu?"

"Well, not exactly, from what I picked up from Uaharra's rather longwinded speech was that Magic was a form of renjutsu. Something that only a certain percentage of human's get. They are able to use this ability to manipulate the world around them and bend space and time to their will."

"Shesh, that's amazing." Ruishi said with a captivated look on his face.

"Yes, well so this school is where the younger kids go to learn how to control this renjutsu with words and wand movements." Sarika explained.

"Sweet, and I can do this now?"

"Yep. The body I put you in must have been the child of two magic wielders, otherwise you would have lost any ability to use magic by your own renjutsu."

"Good thing to know that I'm going to have to keep both abilities separate and at the same level of power. SO what about you? You have none of this special renjutsu and yet your going to teach there." Ruishi said deep in thought.

"They had a ghost teaching History so I put him to rest and came looking for a job. You really don't need magic to teach history."

"True, True. So when do we leave?" Ruishi asked.

"In a few days."

~So there you go. I'm finnally posting again. Though I'm not sure when I'll get the next story so please be patint.

~Sakura OniChi


	2. Chapter 2

~Hello one and all. Welcome to my second chapter of The Truth About Harry Potter. I shall now apologize ahead of time for the long wait to get chapter posted and can only hope that you'll find it within yourself to forgive this poor writer… :)

Ps… I'm not to fond of this chapter so you'll have to forgive me if it dosen't sound right… The next chapter should be much better.

~Chapter Two,~

~Gringotts~

The two Shinigami slowly prepared their selves for the new school year. It was a painstaking process learning an entire world's culture in a few days. Plus they also needed to go shopping, which was where they were at now.

"Captain, Why do I need to come here?" Ruishi asked for the fifth time as they walked through street after street.

"We need to find a place called Diagon Alley. We can get all of our shopping done their. But where to find it. Uahara said that we need to find a bar called the Leaky Cauldron in London."

"A bar? Who would hide an entire world be hind a bar?" Ruishi asked in amazement.

"Hmm, lets see… Uahara, these Wizards, Kyouraku, me, and basically anyone who had sense. I mean who would look behind a bar?" Sarika asked as she turned to look at her subordinate, failing to notice the man behind her. With a muffled swear the two people crashed, a tall dark looking man falling on the ground, and Sarika looking slightly confused as she watched the man. "What are you doing on the ground?" Sarika asked as she bent over the greasy haired man.

"Sensai." Ruishi said with a frown, "Let me apologize for my teacher's rude behavior," insert glare at said woman while Ruishi helped the man up, "She tends to walk before she looks."

The man looked up and sharply drew in a breath, "Potter!" He hissed.

"Yes, I am Harry Potter, though I would rather be referred to as Ruishi. And you are?"

The man looked off balance, and the woman next to him chuckled.

"You're gonna have to get used to being famous Gaki. It's a whole new outlook for you."

"Oh go get caught by the hunters, I heard that the new tech leader is looking for someone to dissect." Ruishi shot back.

"Gaki, you wound me." Sarika said with a hand over her eyes for dramatics, "Now only if the sky would drop a bit of light here."

"Are you drunk again Sensai?" Ruishi asked innocently.

"And why would I be drunk? That's Kyouraku role."

"Just thought I'd ask."

The man watched the two with growing frustration.

"Oh! I'm sorry let me introduce my teacher Sarika Niharu." Ruishi said to the man who sneered at them.

"I'm Severus Snape, your potions master Potter." Snape said to the boy.

"Nice glare you have. Nothing compared to Yamimoto's but its very close." Sarika pondered for a moment. "You wouldn't know where the Leaky Cauldron is at would you?"

"It's behind you." Snape said pointing at the building.

"Well, that's rather shabby."

"Yes, nice and old looking. Are you sure you want to hide things behind bars? They usually look like messes." Ruishi pondered as his Sensai walked into the leaky cauldron with an smile on her face. "Sensai! Wait up!" Ruishi called as he ran into the Leaky Cauldron. Leaving a very bewildered Snape behind.

Ruishi found Sarika sitting at the bar, arguing with the bar tender. As he walked up to them, Ruishi sighed at Sarika's choice topic.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE SAKE!" Sarika yelled at the bartender, giving Ruishi enough time to sneak out with out drawing any attention. A few seconds later Sarika walked out of the bar, glass of sake in hand.

"I don't want to know where you got that." Ruishi deadpanned as Sarika tapped the wall in a specific order.

"Rule number one when travailing to foreign lands… Always keep your favorite foods with you as foreign places usually don't have them. Hence my bottle of sake. Always on hand. Oh and I managed too grab a thing of pocky for ya… Only one though."

Ruishi's head snapped up and he grinned as his Sensai tossed the box of pocky at him. He immediately opened the box and pulled out a single pocky and ate it, with a blissful smile.

"Oh and Gaki… You may want to take your time. You only have one box." Sarika said with a evil smile.

Ruishi turned and glared at her. "Why didn't you grab more Pocky?" He asked.

"Because, I only had room for one box… My sake was taking up the rest of the room."

Ruishi glared at his sensai and sighed… He knew it wouldn't work. "So where to first?" Ruishi asked.

"The bank of course. We need money in order to purchase the things you need."

Ruishi shook his head and sighed. "I make a brilliant guess and say that the rather large building in the end is the bank."

Sarika nodded, "Gringots, goblin bank."

The two walked toward the bank in a comfortable silence as they watched their surroundings. It couldn't hurt to be a bit paranoid. Once they reached the bank they stepped in, ignoring the sign on the door. Spells could be written and they did not want to be ensnared.

It was hard for them not to stand and gape at the inside of the building, once they were inside. It was like most banks except it had gold and silver decorations running the entire lodge. It also was a lot larger than an average bank in the soukai.

"Wow." Ruishi breathed as his sensai agreed with a "Pretty."

They walked up to the counter. The goblin looked at them. "What can I do for you?" The goblin asked not looking very pleased with his job.

"Where here for money for the gaki here." Sarika said nodding down at Ruishi. Ruishi responded with a glare.

"Your name?"

"Harry Potter."

You could hear a pin drop in the silence.

"Do you have your key?"

Ruishi looked up at Sarika. "Do you have it?"

"And why would I have your key?"

"I thought Uahara told everything you needed?"

"Well, Uahara did mention a key… but he didn't know where it was…"

"You two are horrible when it comes to organizing aren't you?"

Sarika merely glared at her subordinate as the goblin watched in amusement. "Watch what you say Gaki. I might not be so kind when we train." It was said harshly but with amusement.

The goblin coughed lightly and the two turned toward with twin grins on their faces.

"Ahh, sorry." Ruishi said with a light glare directed at his sensai. "My sensai dosen't know where my key is."

The goblin frowned as he looked through the paper work on his desk. "It says here that you were supposed to have you key owled to you as soon as you got your Hogworts letter."

"I have not gotten my key yet."

The goblin muttered softly under his.

"I take it that the old man has my key?" Ruishi asked softly, furious with the old man. (Cookies to who ever can guess who it is….)

The goblin nodded, "Griphook!" He yelled before turring back to Ruishi. "Griphook is the Potter's accoutant manager. He will sort out any wrongs committed to you."

Griphook walked up.

"Take these two to the Potter acoutant room."

"That wont be nessisary, Ruishi can go by himself. I however will need to get to the shinigami valt."

This caused both golblins to stop in fear. "Th…The Shinigami valt?" The teller asked.

"Yes…" Sarika sighed. "The valt of death, the doomesay valt, or my favorit, the grim reeper valt."

The fear written on the two goblin's faces was quite amusing. "D…Do you have a Zanbatou?" The teller asked.

"Of course, but it is hard to get to in a gigia. Ruishi will you show these goblins your Zanbaktou?"

Ruishi nodded and reached for a small blade on his side. He pulled it from it's sheath and smiled. "This." He said nodding at the small dagger, "Is Shining Phenoix. She is my Zanbaktou. She's fire based."

The two goblins looked at each other before looking at the two shinigami in front of them. They were grinning, but their eyes were dark. The same dark as other warriors. Of those who have seen death and suffering. Griphook then nodded and motioned the two Shinigami to follow him.

The cart ride was amusing as the entire time was spent with the two shinigami daring each other to do more and more suicidal things. The most memorial was when Ruishi dared Sarika to run in front of the cart as it sped down the track. She did, jumping off the cart and takingoff down the track. Griphook had yelled at Sarika when they met up at the Potter valt.

"Relax." Was her response. "We do things like that all the time."

That made the goblin mumble under his breath about suicidal shinigami trying to give him a heart attack. Ruishi had sat and laughed as the goblin and his sensai glared at each other.

It had not taken them much longer to get the money and letters from the two valts and head back to the surface. With the two shinigami talking furiously in Japanese.

They left Gringots still speaking in Japanese. Now it was time to shop.


	3. Diagon Alley

Hello once again My dear readers! I hope you have enjoyed the latest in my fan fiction xovers… And again Thank you from reading my stories!

~Chapter 3~

~Diagon Alley- Ollivanders wands~

Ruishi smiled at the old shinigami as he tried to sneak up on him and Sarika.

"Ollivanders! How nice to see you again!" Sarika said with a smile.

"Ca…Captain Sarika! What are you doing here?" Ollivander said.

"Why I'm picking up my lieutenant's wand. He's going to start school this year."

"But he's a Shinigami…"

"Not anymore." Ruishi cut into the conversation.

"lieutenant!" Ollivanders yelled in surprise then he looked at him, "Your human."

"Unfortunately. Aizen decided that we were in the way. Nearly killed me and Sarika-Tacho has been running from the hunters for a while now."

Ollivander sighed, "I knew he was up to something… and look where it got us stuck in the human world; doing our best to survive."

Sarika laughed as a dark look flashed across her eyes, "You don't even know half of what Aizen's trying to do… Not even half…"

"What is he trying to do?" Ollivander asked.

"You won't be able to stop him, Olly, so I'm not even going to bother explaining to you. It's bad enough Ruishi here knows and he can almost beat me." Sarika sighed and gave her two subordinates a sad gaze, "I don't think the Soukai will stay the same."

"You and I both know that the Soukai needs to change…" Ruishi said, "But what Aizen is trying to do… It isn't going to be pretty."

Ollivander sighed before smiling, "Right, so wand. Let's start with this one."

Two hours, three hundred and thirty three wands later Ruishi had a holly and phoenix wand eleven inches. 'Perfect for defense.' Ollivander had said.

"Oh, and Ruishi that wand's brother gave you your scar!" Was Ollivander's parting words.

"Use it for good and all that nonsense, I know Sensei, I know…" And Ruishi and Sarika left Ollivander's wands and headed down to the apothecary.

"So what do we need?" Ruishi questioned Sarika as she glanced around the store.

"Just the school kit… You'll probably end up in Ravenclaw so you'll need the Ravenclaw version." Was Sarika's distracted answer as she glanced around grabbing random plants.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting Uahara his samples. You know he'll never leave me alone if I forget to get him his plants."

"Uahara's one weakness… His science experiments."

The two of them continued to browse, grabbing potion ingredient after potion ingredient before paying for the item. They left the apothecary and headed into the book store, where Sarika immediately headed toward the history section and Ruishi went to grab his school books and several more.

They meet up at the counter. "I thought you had gotten all the history books you needed."

"I did, I'm just going to prove why history and other books that are considered to be fact should be regulated. I mean look at this one;

_In 1879 the greatest of all goblin wars started. It was begun by the great goblin king Bloodywarhammer and would last several years… Until the great goblin king himself fell in 1878._

"That wasn't even the worse one I found…" Sarika sighed before running a hand through her hair. "Come on now, Ruishi-kun. We should get your robes."

"Gah! Robes… I wonder if I'll be allowed to change them a bit… make them more like the shinigami uniform."

"That'd be nice. I'm just wearing my usual, captain's cloak and all."

"I wonder how many people will recognize it?" Ruishi asked, more to himself than to his captain.

"We will find out, Ruishi, we will find out."

_I know it's very short, but my chapters should be getting longer as I will be getting into the school year where I already have it planned out. I'll also be putting out a Gundum wing Xover soon and mahaps a tsubassa… I don't know where I'm going with those two yet… But well enjoy and ask any q's I'll either send directly to you or I'll put them up as a discussion for everyone in the next chapter… It depends. _


	4. All Abord the Hogwarts Express!

Hello one and all, sorry about the long wait for you all. Between having my muses leave me for a while and a bunch of crap that I had to deal with its been a while since I have even thought about typing. It'll also be a while after this chapter as I will be going to school for the next 18 months and have no idea when I'll get a chance to write again. However, I will do my best to get you as much out as possible ^.^ So please be patient with me.

And now on to the story.

Sarika sighed as she looked at the notes she had before her. It had been a few days since she took her young subordinate shopping and now she was going over several things, one for Uraharra, one for herself and her spy report from another friend. She sighed again, her gaze turning to Ruishi.

Although he was only a mere ten years younger than her, he was still a child by her standards. He was so innocent, and naive. Even for a lower squad member he was so young. Sarika did not want him any more involved than what he was.

She looked over both reports from her friends, memorizing both before burning them. She couldn't change what was written and she couldn't do anything about the information yet; she needed an insider before she could. It would be a while, but she did have someone in mind. Two people actually, and if they did their jobs right, no one would ever know. Sarika grinned then, a grin filled with blood lust and cunning. There was a reason she was the captain of eleventh squad.

Ruishi moaned in his sleep and Sarika turned to look at him with worry. Ruishi should have never followed her, should never been in this position. She hated what she'd have to do to him, but nothing could be left alone now.

She focused on her lessons, there was a lot wrong with the wizarding world, it was sadly so much like her own home and if she was going to fix one, she might as well practice with the other. It would be hours before she turned her thoughts or her mind from her studies.

"Captain?"

Sarika jumped in surprise as her hand reached for her zanpaktou. "Ruishi?" She asked in surprise, wondering why he was awake.

"Have you been studying all night long?" Ruishi asked, this time it was his turn to worry about his captain. It was a normal scene, Ruishi starling Sarika after she pulled an all-nighter.

Sarika looked up at the light flowing into the room, finally realizing that her candle had long gone out and the light that came in was from the sun on the horizon. "Ah, I must have." She stretched before standing and cleaning up her mess and sweeping off the ashes off of her desk.

"Bad news?" Ruishi asked, his eyes catching the act of her trying to dispose of the evidence.

"Not necessarily." Sarika answered, "Mostly about the world we're about to enter." She almost forgot that she trained him and hiding information would not be easy.

"A combination of info then?"

Sarika grinned before reaching for the sake on her desk. "I can't sa~ay" She sung before knocking back the alcoholic drink.

"CAPTAIN!" Ruishi yelled before running to hit Sarika. Thus was their morning routine.

After two or so hours of Ruishi chasing Sarika and yelling out spells, they finally calmed down enough to pack. Well, Ruishi was panting, and had to stop. Sarika just stood watching with a wide grin on her face. Though she didn't say anything, she was proud of how long Ruishi was able to push his body. For being only four months of training, he had gotten far.

"Come now, Ruishi! We have a train to catch!" Sarika yelled darting out the door and leaving Ruishi to pick up the luggage and follow. Somehow they both made it to the train station without incident.

Once they arrived Sarika immediately began to search for the platform, in between sips of sake while Ruishi tried not to yell at his alcoholic Captain. Sarika smiled down at her subordinate and waiting for the screaming to begin.

Oh no, not the screams of the tortured, or the screams of the cursed or anything like that, as much as she would enjoy that. No she was listing for the screams of the children. As she was unsure of where the train would be, even she knew that there were no platforms 9 and ¾ at this train station.

When the large group of red heads appeared at the station and loudly began to question about the platform, Sarika frowned slightly. It disappeared before Ruishi could notice it. However, he did notice the same thing she did.

"Captain isn't the wizarding world supposed to be in hiding?" He asked softly.

"Hai"

"There's also older Hogwarts students in there too, correct?" Ruishi kept his gaze on a blond haired man and his almost twin like son.

"Hai." Sarika repeated her gaze moving to watch an older black woman and her son.

"So then…" Ruishi trailed off as they were noticed by a tall stern looking woman.

"Hai." Sarika spoke softly before taking a calm sip of sake and making her way to the woman. "I'll see you later, Ruishi! Don't do anyone I wouldn't do!" She called back, her earlier solemnness disappearing.

Ruishi blushed a bit, and opened his mouth to retaliate back, but Sarika had left. With a sigh, Ruishi turned to deal with the red headed family. It seemed as though they would be the only people to help him through the gate.

With a confidante air, Ruishi walked to the suspicious family. Though unease laced every step. He stopped in front of them and gave what looked to be the mother a quick, but polite bow. She stared at him in shock.

"Excuse me Ma'am," Ruishi spoke politely, ignoring the look that the red headed woman gave. "Would you happen to know the location of platforms 9 and ¾?"

"O… Of course dearie. You just have to walk through the wall between platforms 9 and ten. If you want Ron can walk through with you, if you're unsure." She told him in a fake sickly sweet tone.

"Iie, ma'am, I'm quite fine with walking through gateways, even if this one is a bit odder than normal." Ruishi replied politely before walking to the gateway and staring at it. With a shrug of his shoulders he walked through it and was on the other side.

The long train that was the Hogwarts express stood proudly above the milling people and well-wishers saying good bye to family and friends. Ruishi shook his head and smoothly made his way onto the train.

Within minutes Ruishi had his own compartment and was comfortably seated with his legs stretched across the compartment. He had his box of pocky sitting next to him and one piece of pocky he was carefully enjoying with a blissful expression.

So deep into his enjoyment, Ruishi didn't her the compartment door open and jumped when a young woman cleared his throat.

Ruishi looked up, then down at the broken pocky that had fallen in his shock. In despair he completely ignored the young woman and the young boy who followed and sobbed over the death of his once beloved pocky.

"Excuse me" The young woman interrupted. "I'm Hermione…"

"You!" Ruishi interrupted, "You! Pocky! You!"

Hermione looked down at the broken pieces of pocky then at Ruishi then back down. "I'm sorry, if I had known you were enjoying Pocky I wouldn't have barged in like that."

"Nani?" For the first time in a long time Ruishi was confused until Hermione brought out her own box of pocky. One glomp later both were sitting on the floor enjoying pocky while the other young boy stood nervously by the door.

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Neville Longbottom. We were looking for Neville's toad when we came upon you. I was almost afraid I wouldn't be able to find anyone to share my hobby with. Especially after seeing the book store in Diagon Alley. There were absolutely no fiction books. Could you believe it? A book store with no fiction section?"

Ruishi shook his head in horror. "I know, I was there. And did you see the history books? They" Ruishi shuddered, "Were horrible. There wasn't a single manga to be found, none! Nothing British, Japanese, Korean, hell I woulda even went for an American manga! But no! There was nothing! Zip! Zada! Zilch!"

Hermione nodded her head with enthusiasm while Neville edged closer.

"What a…are y… you two talking a…about?" Neville asked.

Ruishi and Hermione shared a look and then proceeded to share with Neville the world of Manga and Pocky. Neville soon found himself with a Pocky addiction, and soon would find himself being a more avid manga fan than either Ruishi or Hermione. He would even go as far as read and walk through the hallways, without bumping into anyone. (A skill that's so much fun to do and so hard to master)

After they had finished introducing Neville to the world of manga fanatics and creating a new fanatic in the processes, the door opened once more to show a red head followed by a blond.

The red head barged into the compartment, shouting "I heard Harry Potter's in this compartment." After his declare and looking around, the red head introduced himself. "I'm Ron Weasly! I wanna be in Gryffindor, like you!"

Ruishi snorted, "Why would I want to be in a house of fools?" He asked.

Ron was taken aback at the abrupt statement, "Huh? Wha? Why?"

"I do not need a house to tell me I'm courageous, as that'll get me killed, therefore I won't be in Gryffindor."

"But your father was a Gryffindor!" Ron exclaimed.

"So you're expecting me to be the carbon copy of a man who's been dead eleven years?" Ruishi asked.

Ron spluttered, his eyes widening and his mouth opening wide, "N...no, that's not what I meant."

"Sure sounds like it, I bet your mom was standing in front the barrier screaming out the wizarding world's existence just to give me a proper glimpse at the wizarding world."

Neville stared at Ron in shock. "Y…your whole family could ha…have gone to a…Azkaban for that! I…if a…anyone saw that not even Ginevera would be e…exempt!"

"What's Azkaban?" Hermione and Ruishi asked.

" I…it's the wi…wizarding prison. Most people g…go i…insane i…in a few months." Neville explained.

Ruishi went pale at the thought, Sarika was very through on the information she gave her subordinates, and one of the things she very heavily went over was the prison and what lived on that prison. Ruishi shuddered, Hollows used to suck the happiness out of people and leave them broken wreaks. It wasn't right.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Ron. And I think you should think on the consequences your family has brought on itself." Ruishi stated emotionlessly, his head bowed and bangs shading his eyes.

The three other people in the compartment stared at the complete change, Ron eventually stuttering a bye and running off in desperation.

Not even two minutes later, Ruishi was happily munching on a pocky stick and happily offering a bite to Hermione and Neville, who could only stare in shock.

Two minutes after that Draco walked into the train, followed by his two bulky body guards. He took one look at Ruishi's standard Shinigami uniform and paled. He stared for a bit before humbly, humbly for a Malfoy at least, handing out his hand.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you…?" He said nothing cocky in his tone.

"Ruishi, former lieutenant of the eleventh squad. Nice to meet you Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy." Ruishi said formerly, yet he had an easy going smile on. "Now that we've meet…" He grabbed Draco's hand and yanked him into a hug then onto the floor despite Draco's protests. "Lets P.A.R.T.Y.!"

And thus Ruishi, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy became the most unique group of friends Hogwarts has ever seen.

Authors note _**Please Read!**_

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, I was hoping to get another couple of pages out, but I still have one more story I want to get up before the 28th. Also doesn't help that I'm running out of time and that I'm a bit stuck on Darkened Hero -.- but bear with me, I will get it finished.

Also to clarify some stuff that I know you'll be asking bout- No, Draco has no Idea what Ruishi is. He only knows what has been passed down from generation after generation. Ruishi also has no idea what Draco knows and will do everything possible to figure it out, without losing Draco as a friend. What Draco knows is that he is to show respect to those in that type of uniform. A lot of respect.

Another thing to point out, as _iluvaikka _asked about. I'm not going to aim for a paring. As I really don't write as per say I let the story take me where it wills. I am however willing to see what my readers are hoping for, though I can't guarantee it. So Yaoi or Het, and with that which characters would you like? I am avoiding traditional parings, as I already see how they will end, Hermione and Ginny will not end up with Ruishi, nor will Voldemort or Severus, in the Yaoi side. I do see Uryu as a very good chance but I may try and steer them away from each other if a majority of you are not fans of Yaoi. But I can't guarantee it. So let me know, and I will try and get a poll up to make it easier, but for now

Yaoi?

Or

Het?

And thank you all who have replied. I don't think I would have looked at this story again if you had not. So much thanks to all my reviewers, your words mean a lot, even if it's only a simple "great job." I'm sure the rest of my readers agreed. And if anyone has any questions about anything please review and I will get back to you as soon as possible.

Thanks much,

Sakura OniChi


	5. Reaching Hogwarts

The train slowly pulled into the Hogsmead station, much to the dismay of one compartment. The group of people who sat in the compartment had just start an impromptu party and weren't quite ready to end it yet, even the shyest of the group, one Neville Longbottom.

Draco grinned as Ruishi danced, a pocky stick in each hand while the two red headed twins, for Weasleys even Draco would admit they weren't that bad, attempted to take said pocky away. Neville was stealing manga from Hermione who was fixing the strange muggle device that she had brought with. He had learned the hard way not to say the word mudblood in front of Ruishi when he turned that cold gaze on him.

Even Crabby and Goyle where having a blast, or at least Draco assumed they were, with how they and Lee Jordan were playing with that tarantula. Draco shuddered, while he may not be afraid of spiders, that didn't mean he liked them and he planned on staying over here 'thank-you-very-much'.

The train shifted to a stop and immeadiatly the party ended. With a soft sigh they stood as Fred and George Weasley both shook Ruishi's hand at the same time.

"That was bloody"

"Brilliant, mate!" The two of them spoke as one person.

"We are so,"

"Having you"

"Do all of"

"Gryffindor's parties!" Fred, or was it George finished.

Ruishi laughed, his green eyes lighting up at the thought, "I plan on once a week house parties, I just need someone to get food and drinks."

"We can do that,"

"Can't we Gred?"

"Yes, I do believe we can, Forge!"

"Hey Lee!"

"Lets go!"

"We need more butter beer!"

And then the three of them were gone.

"How do you plan on having weekly parties?" Hermoine asked frowning slightly as she mentally went over the rules and couldn't remember if parties were against the rules or not.

"I don't" Ruishi grinned unabashedly back, "I'm going to teach Fred and George and they will." He shrugged, "I've got more important things to worry about than weekly parties, though I do plan on making several of them."

Draco frowned, "You'll need a way to keep them secret. I doubt the teachers will be too impressed, even if its allowed."

"Hence the twins." Ruishi said as if that explained it all. Oddly enough, it did. Draco just shook his head and left the train. The others followed, Crabby and Goyle immeadiatly flanking him as Ruishi and Hermione followed arguing about something or another, probably spell work related.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, o'er here!" The loud bellowing voice stopped everyone of the first years who turned to look at the giant of a man.

"Bloody hell!" Draco had heard of the man, his father had made sure of lecturing his son on the beast that lived on the school grounds but he had never thought he'd be that huge.

"Draco!" Hermione chastised and Draco did look ashamed at his slip of the tongue as Neville stared in shock while Ruishi grinned at his friends.

"Sorry! He surprised me, that's all." Draco tried to explain as he backed away from the furious girl.

"He is rather tall." Ruishi butted in craning his head back to look at the giant of a man. "I wonder who he is?"

Draco cleared his throat and rather pompously said "That's Hagrid, the _gamekeeper_. Father says that he's got about as much magic as a toad and the intelligence of one to boot." Draco grinned then, "However, word around the streets is that the man's not only a half-giant, but bloody brilliant when it comes to magical creatures."

Hermione, Neville and Ruishi stared in shock.

"What? Father practically owns knockturn alley, and I've learned a lot wandering the streets down their. Just don't ever tell father that."

"I never took you for wandering the streets, Draco." Ruishi inputted politely.

"So I was bored, give me a break, sides, I never took you for being a guard of the highest order, Harry James Potter." Draco drawled and Ruishi laughed.

"Ruishi, Dear, Ruishi, I have never gone by the name of Harry Potter. That name is so dull compared to my real name."

Hermoine and Neville looked at each other confused as the four of them entered a boat and sat down. Ruishi merely smiled mysteriously at them and leaned back. "That all apart of history that never needs to be repeated. Lets just focused on the future and work out how were going to meet up once we end up in separate houses."

"Huh? Separate houses?" Neville spoke up and Draco snorted.

"You really think were going to end up in the same house? There's no way I'm ending up anywhere other than Slytherin, I have Neville pegged for a Hufflepuff, Hermione is definitely a Ravenclaw and Ruishi…" Draco trailed off, "Well, I don't know where your going."

"If I have a choice, no where." Ruishi said, frowning slightly before grinning, "I plan on being the odd man out. But If I must, I'll be Gryffindor so we can take Hogwarts by storm." The wide challenging grin made both Draco and Hermione shake their heads while Neville grinned too.

"I... I think" Neville spoke softly but confidently and Draco had to reassess his original declaration before shrugging it away. There really wasn't anything wrong with Hufflepuff. After all his great-great-grand-uncle was a Hufflepuff, not that the Malfoy's ever let that get around. Draco shooed the thoughts away as he focus on Neville.

"The houses... they're strange, ya know? Almost like the headmaster doesn't want the Slytherins and Gryffindor's as friends and the Ravenclaws to be studious and the Hufflepuff's loyal." Neville quieted down after that.

Hemione frowned, "Neville's right." She decided, "They say that they encourage house unity by point systems and fair Quidditch Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's have never won the Quidditch cup. And Slytherins and Gryffindors have always come to blows."

The three boys stared at her, "Where'd you learn that?" Draco asked shocked.

"Oh it was all in _Hogwarts: A History Volume one._ I really didn't think it would be a good book, seeing as it only went over the Quidditch matches and the house point system. I'm not into sports and I figured that I would learn about the point system when I came here." Hermione explained as she pulled out the worn thick leather book. "I'm rather shocked that sports was the first Hogwarts book, but I'm not surprised. The wizarding world doesn't have much common sense."

The four friends slowly boarded the boats, Neville and Draco hanging on to every word Hermione said as Ruishi carefully watched the area around him. Ruishi grinned at his friends as he lead them to the boats and they all entered.

"So we all agree then?" Ruishi asked wondering how they went from _A Hogwarts A History._ To troll munching goblesnackers. Ruishi wasn't even sure he wanted to know what those were.

"To what?" Hermione asked as she looked up at Ruishi, Neville and Draco silently agreeing.

"Not joining any houses. I'm sure we can think up enough reasons not to and its not like arguing shows any single trait." Ruishi grinned as the giant yelled for everyone to duck. They did and all four of them gaped in surprise at the castle as they appeared on the other side.

"Wow." Hemione said excitedly.

"Sugoi" Ruishi breathed, slipping into Japanese as he stared at the castle, homesickness pinging in his chest.

"I could never..." Draco trailed off as Neville stared with his mouth open.

"Trevor!" Neville interrupted causing the other three to look at him. He grinned sheepishly as he held up the toad. "I found him in the water. I didn't want him to get eaten by the squid."

"Are you sure he's a toad?" Hemione asked silently asking for Trevor. "Hey Neville? I think I know why Trevor keeps running away. I'll have a full list of things you'll need to keep Trevor happy." Hermione informed after looking at Trevor for a while.

"What do you mean?" Ruishi asked politely seeing Neville flintch.

"Someone misinformed Nnevi. Trevor is clearly a frog and not a toad. Toads don't have webbed feet or a tounge. And Trevor has both. Who ever misinformed you need to be grabbed by an ear and shown exactly the differences." Hermione ranted. "It's shameful, you should always know what the animal is before handing it out! Always!" She was about to continue, but between the boats hitting the dock and the giants booming voice she had to stop.

"I think its over." Draco muttered quietly to Neville who smiled nervously.

"At least it's for you rather than against you." Ruishi told him and a blush rose on Neville's cheeks. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with us." Ruishi grinned and Neville blushed harder as Draco laughed and Hermione glanced back confused, having missed the entire conversation as she was listening to Hagrid and Professor McGonagall talk.

"What?"

"Nothing" Neville blushed harder and the other two boys laughed harder. Ruishi relaxing for once since his almost death. He couldn't help but grin even wider at the thought. They were at Hogwarts and in one piece.

_Author's note:_

Hello all my dear and wonderful readers. I must apologize for the crazy long wait for the next chapter, specially since I finally got up darkened hero some (long) time ago. I also must apologize for any mistakes as I am no longer working with Microsoft word (thank the heavens) and find my self often confused, no matter how simplistic the program is. (You should have seen me playing around in notebook for a while before I got libreoffice -.- it was a train wreak and never happening again... and yet so sad that it was that difficult -.-) I also want to apologize for the next long wait as I will be studying for my upcoming uber huge only 1/3 of the people who take it pass test. I can pretty much guaranteed that I won't be getting out any more chapters for either story until sometime after December. (I so can't wait for a vacation after my test, I'll probably spend it writing and fixing my stories... they seem to be in desperate need of some work -.-) But those are my new plans, aside from joining the petition for the MA rating on fan fiction as I do plan on blood and gore in Darkened Hero (Harry's evil. Of course there's going to be nasties, and he's the son of Orochimaru which makes it even better.)

Right, so good evening my dear readers and sorry once again for the uber late update and thank you for the patience to put up with me and my habits (A.k.a never being able to get a chapter up within a reasonable amount of time)

Ja Ne,

Sakura Onichi


End file.
